


Ruby for a kingdom, part one

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alec is on a journey to find a magical jewel.





	Ruby for a kingdom, part one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ruby for a kingdom, part one

### Ruby for a kingdom, part one

#### by laurel

  


Notes: This is an AU inspired by fantasy books and movies. 

Spoilers: None. Most of the major characters from the show appear in their basic incarnation, more or less. Alex's name has been changed to Alec because I felt it gave the character a bit of a different perception and it's close enough to his actual name not to confuse anyone. 

All the place names are made up. Some of them are taken from television or movies. 

Warning: Some heterosexual sex and hanky panky, but don't worry, it's mostly slash. 

Archive: Okay to DitB, WWOMB and Slashing Mulder, anyone else just ask first. 

The rain fell like icy needles, hitting Alec's bare neck with a biting intensity. He looked miserable as he hunched over to prevent the cold rain from sliding underneath his cape and tunic. 

His face was pinched and his frown dented a little crease at the bridge of his short nose. His eyes were dark with irritation at the sodden weather, the gray storm clouds and the stubborn horse that wouldn't move. 

Thunder was a jet-black stallion with a streak of white that pointed like an arrow down his nose. Alec slapped his flanks but all he got was a snort of contempt. He pulled the reins and clicked his tongue in an effort to get the animal to move. He shouted above the rain which poured from the malevolent sky. He cajoled the horse and even bribed him, but to no avail. He was stubborn as a farm mule. 

Alec huffed his annoyance and dismounted. He slid the cape further up his neck and tied a woolen cap over his head. His hair was already damp, even though the cover of leafy trees kept some of the rain off of him. He hated hats but kept his hand knit cap on. 

His feet had difficulty finding stability on the slick stones on the mountain pass. They were wet with rain, which now resembled a thin sleet. Tiny particles of snow began to frost the green and brown rocks as it tried to turn into soft snow. The flakes kissed the flat stones and melted, leaving only a faint, brief impression of a fossil. 

He would have thought the patterns pretty if he were warm and dry but not now. Now he had no time for fanciful daydreaming while lying on the cushion of green grass, or to follow his nose to a garden of wildflowers, nor did he have time to contemplate the shapes of clouds. 

He snorted at the change in weather. Lichen and thick moss covering the rocks certainly didn't help him walk steadily. He cursed the sky and swore at the ground for good measure. 

He pulled again at Thunder's reins but the beast wouldn't move. "Suit yourself," he muttered. 

Alec walked on alone. He jammed his hands beneath his cape and into the warmth of the pockets of his tunic. His hands had grown cold despite the heavy leather gloves lined with sheep's wool that he wore. It was the damp that got to him. He much preferred hot but dry weather or even cold and dry. 

This part of the world knew two long seasons of cold and damp, whether it snowed or rained. Only one short season of heat that chased the chill away and a short but profitable growing season kept the farmers busy as workers in a beehive. The rest of the year was windy and with the ill wind it brought rain or a searing dryness depending on its whim. It was weather fit for no one and was unpredictable. 

The horse whimpered and stamped his feet. Alec turned and scowled. The horse threw his head as if to call him back. 

"What is it?" 

Thunder snorted and reared back. At that instant, there was a roar ahead like that of a rushing waterfall, the likes of which he'd seen in the south of Ghent, where the flowers smelt of the sweetest, heady perfume and the vines grew thick as a lady's arm. 

It was also the crash of a rickety carriage tumbling apart. Alec leapt to one side, fearful of being run over. 

There was a cloud of dust rising just a few feet before him and further rumbling. When it cleared there was a pile of boulders blocking his path. 

He heaved a sigh of relief. Thunder bumped his head gently with his nose. 

"All right, I owe you an apology." 

He rubbed against the horse and patted his nose. Thunder whinnied and his mouth opened, chewing at his cape, then lower, seeking his pockets. 

"You're right, that deserves a treat." He pulled out the apple he'd thrown into the inner pocket of his cape. He ate a few bites and fed the rest to the horse. Thunder snapped it up in two bites. 

Alec looked at the pile of heavy rocks forlornly. He couldn't walk around it and he certainly couldn't lift them out of the way. He had to turn back and take the long way up. 

* * *

By the time he reached the peak, Alec was tired. Thunder's shod feet clip-clopped gently where the wet mud had dried to a thick dust that covered the ground. 

The gentle motion of the horse lulled him into near slumber. He was ready to collapse into bed. It didn't matter if it was a cot, a mat on the ground, or the softest cloud of a feather bed. A hot meal would come in very handy right about now. And he wouldn't begrudge a bath either. 

He lifted a weary arm to knock on the castle door that had once belonged to a grand though insane king in the region. Now it lay in ruins and only a small portion, just a few rooms, were habitable. There was also a guest cottage, which had once been a charming little home with shrubbery hugging its sides and wild flowers sprinkled next to the lane that led to the front door. Now the bushes were overgrown. The berries within were edible but hard to reach through the sharp brambles. 

The sight of the castle was a welcome one, even though it was crumbling into its original mortar and brick. The empty windows yawned in the dusk which was darkening into night. They had once held the most delicate stained glass within their sturdy frames. 

Alec had made the last part of the journey in near darkness. The mountain pass had been a long way to walk and ride but the path was at least wider, although the trees loomed high overhead, blotting out much of the sky and to his right, the cliffs dropped sharply into the depths of the sea. 

He had been careful to stay near the mountainside, even cutting himself on the sharp rocks on occasion when he brushed them out of fear of tumbling into the sea. 

The knock boomed through the great hall, as he let the clappers go with a giant thud. He heard the flurry of footsteps, then whispered voices. After what felt like eternity, the heavy door creaked open. 

He laughed at the three suspicious faces that peered at him. 

"Ah, it's only you," the hairy, short man growled. 

"Melvin how are you, you old devil?" 

The three visibly relaxed. 

"Alec," John greeted him warmly. 

Of the three brothers he was the most quiet. He had a gentle disposition, being somewhat shy and meek. "Let me take the horse," he offered. 

Alec gave him the reins and patted Thunder as they walked off together. The stables were in the back and he'd have some company, fresh water and food. 

"Come in. You're letting in the draft." 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "The whole damn place is one big draft where the windows used to fill those dark holes once upon a time." 

"No fairytales, please." 

Melvin waved his hand. The diminutive man urged him in. 

Richard of Langley, the deposed prince, looked glum. 

"Perhaps you were expecting female company?" Alec teased. 

"Aye, female flesh would have been a better sight than your scowling face dripping with rain," he agreed. 

Richard was quite the charmer though nowhere near as lecherous as his older brother. It was one of the reasons he refused the throne. He'd been engaged to Glenda, the princess of Manoa, the land east of Ghent but he'd taken one look at her and fled crying to his royal bedchamber. Melvin had no chance whatsoever of attaining the crown, as the people were suspicious of any witchcraft and Melvin's craft increased with his years and he refused to hide his skill. He had in fact narrowly escaped death as his family was unable to hide his abilities any longer. 

John had been next in line but didn't have the will or hard-heartedness to rule the kingdom. As the last chance for the brothers to rule in their father's stead failed, the crown went to their cousin Malick, a man who ruled with an iron fist and no mercy. 

He had banished his cousins John and Richard and imprisoned Melvin for the sole purpose of torture and execution to continue his land's tradition of killing conjurers, magicians, witches and their ilk. 

They had no friends left in the kingdom and were able to rescue Melvin with a great show of courage, a little bribery and a lot of luck. The brothers had fled from Eoch to Elsinore, after bribing a sympathetic boatman, to take them across the channel. 

It was there they met Alec, a transplant from the distant land of Moravia. He had left his own homeland after a civil war which ended in a peace treaty. He had bidden his family farewell to explore the world. 

He had picked up the language easily, being a young man and had traveled most of the new world and its rugged coastline before moving south to warmer climates. There he had explored more than new lands. He'd discovered the pleasures of the flesh in the stables with willing lusty boys and peasant girls to roll around in the hay and clover. Even now those musty smells would stir his blood, but the scent of roses and violets made his blood pound, as he recalled his first love affair when he'd met the man of his dreams, a beautiful noble prince, William of Mulder the second, who would succeed his father one day to the throne of Endorra, neighbor to Eoch. 

The contrasts between the two lands was startling. Endorra's land was founded by sprites who had lured people to its rich and wealthy land to settle it. The fairies of the sea and land had blessed them with long, fulfilling lives and the rulers, descended from the original, unearthly settlers, ruled the land and its people with love and devotion, always striving for harmony, praying to the spirits that were all around them, and elevating their most learned scholars and practitioners of white magic to the highest level of society. 

On the other hand Eoch's people toiled for very meager wages, much of which went to feed the landlords who owned the land and in turn to the royals, who were held in highest esteem, no matter how scandalous their behavior. The people worshipped nothing, but feared the hidden demons who could be found everywhere. Joyful music was banned, unless it was to pay homage to the royals, pride and vanity was spat upon. Devils were waiting behind a pretty face looking into a mirror. The man who thought himself superior had only to wait to be taken down to his worthy level again. The royals were thought to be descendents of a heavenly host and so their word was law with no place for argument and their flaws were overlooked. 

The only exception was the practice of witchcraft. It was tolerated in no one, even if the king should prove to a sorcerer. One such unlucky fellow, the duke of Chalderon, one of the richest counties, was thought to be possessed by a demon and in the process of being exorcised, died a horrible, painful death. But at least he was cured. 

Will, as he was called by his family, and Fox to his dearest friends, was next in line to the throne. His sister was second should anything happen to him. Queen Christina and his father, king William the first of Mulder doted on their children. 

Fox was a clever and mischievous boy who grew up to be a loyal and intelligent prince. He loved his sister Samantha very much and she was his constant companion throughout their childhood. At a still tender age, she was betrothed to the Duke of Mittey's son, Edgar, whom she had known throughout her youth. Where once she had pushed him into the mud or bested him at fencing, now she orchestrated grand gowns to be created to entice him into the marriage bed before the ceremony. She could still beat him at any sport though and he never forgot that. She was quite fond of reminding him of her skills nevertheless. 

Fox had many dalliances through his youth and into adulthood. Several potential matches were made but none were satisfactory to him. He didn't want to marry solely for political reasons and when he found the love of his life, no one else would do. But through his mother's manipulations his friend and lover Alec had been disheartened to be shut out of his life. 

He was but a peasant and from the eastern lands as well. Any friendship with such a person was frowned upon. The association had been broken up with tears and hurt feelings on both sides. The queen consoled her son, telling him that Alec was an untrustworthy, lusty, thieving, lowly peasant, unworthy of such an association with a royal. She petted his head while he cried and his heart burned at the betrayal. Immediate summons were sent to the son of King Rudolph of Indiria, the land east of Ghent. Such a union would prove beneficial to both countries. Rumors had been confirmed as to the orientation of the king's son Josef, who was as handsome, kind and intelligent as his father. 

Alec had been turned away numerous times, threatened and even bribed to stay away from his lover. It had taken a forged letter effectively and baldly telling him that their dalliance had been merely a diversion. Rumors of prince Josef's pending visit had sealed his decision. He had turned tail and left the country, back to the cold winter of his new home. The chill in his heart matched that of his environment. He carried with him the tear-stained letter from his dearest Fox. He had re-read the letter so often that the ink had smudged in places so that the writing was illegible. 

And so Alec had fled his love and new home for nearby Elsinore. He found friends and a friendly welcome to his new homeland. The dialect was different but he quickly learned it. The people were hearty, not afraid of hard work and had joyous celebrations in honor of the many holidays that fell in each season. Magic was rare but held in high esteem. And it certainly didn't hurt that he was from the eastern lands, where many witches were thought to be born. They believed that witchcraft ran through their veins like blood. They were rather neutral where politics were concerned, as the rugged terrain and the short farming season combined with the lack of precious metals buried in the earth was not conducive to marriage arrangements or even invasion. 

Alec followed Richard and Melvin through the drafty hall. He gathered his cape around him more securely. The cold had chilled him to the bone. Only hot food and a hot bath would melt them. They held lanterns aloft to light the way. Melvin was half his size, and his short stature combined with his unruly beard and hair never failed to amuse Alec. Melvin was unlike his brothers in appearance and it was widely gossiped that he was a foundling. John had brown hair that he kept short along with his well-shaped beard. Richard on the other hand had a blond mane and he was as tall as John but nearly gaunt. He kept his long hair tied back with a leather string. His jaw jutted forward and his eyes squinted continuously. He was forever carelessly breaking the eyeglasses that John made with his nimble fingers. 

They entered a large room, the common room, in which the brothers and any company could sit comfortably for hours in front of the fire and read books from the adjoining library. Alec slumped into a plush chair. 

Ralph, the shaggy black dog that more closely resembled a bear cub, shuffled to his side. Alec brightened at his appearance and petted the big, furry creature. 

"And how is old Ralph?" He gave the dog a belly rub when he turned over onto his back. The dog whined for more attention and Alec obliged with a laugh at his amusing antics. Ralph jumped up so that his paws balanced on Alec's knees. "Goodness but he seems to be growing." 

"He certainly eats like a growing pup," Richard grumbled. 

"Speaking of food," Alec prompted. "Any chance for a friend to get something to nibble on?" 

"Of course," John piped up. He'd come inside from the back door on his quiet feet. "I'll find something to fill you up." 

His lantern bobbed away in the direction of the kitchen and pantry. 

Alec shook his head. "It never fails to amaze me how quiet your brother is. He walks on little cat feet." 

"How goes it?" Melvin asked. "And what brings you here?" 

"I need your help," he confessed. 

"A magical conjure? A love spell? Perhaps a money spell?" 

He grinned at his friend's sudden animation. "None of the above." His face darkened. "This is serious business. There is a plot afoot and I fear the consequences should it succeed." 

"Sounds intriguing," Richard replied. He rubbed his hands together. It had been some time since anything exciting had happened in these parts, save for the near loss of a goat over the rock cliff in the summer. 

"Eat and rest first," John interrupted. "Intrigue will follow. We have enough time I'm sure." 

He set down a platter containing half a roasted chicken breast, hard bread, cheese, a thick slice of pie made from wild berries and a tankard of ale. It made Alec's mouth water and his stomach rumbled audibly. It had been a while since he'd had such a feast. He dug in eagerly with a sharp knife and crude but sturdy fork. The three men watched as their friend devoured his meal in silence. Any attempt to speak of his news was shushed. As John had said, there was time to talk later. 

He sat back and sighed after he was finished, patting his full belly. John beamed with pride. His cooking didn't match the skills of the royal chefs in exotic lands but his food was nourishing as well as filling and comforting, especially on a dark wintry night. 

John brought Alec to a private chamber in order to bathe. It was furnished with a huge tub and the slap of their feet on the tiled floor made Alec anticipate the hot water and soap to wash away the days' worth of dirt and sweat. 

Heated water was brought in several large buckets to fill the tub and a thick bar of green, herbal scented soap floated in welcome. 

He scrubbed himself nearly raw with the body brush and soaped up twice with the rich soap. When he was thoroughly clean, he stood up carefully and took the extra bucket of water to splash away the remaining residue. 

After he exited the tub, he drained and rinsed and replaced the empty buckets in their corner. He wore John's robe to go to the guest chamber where he changed into fresh clothes. He sniffed at his trousers and tunic with disgust. The long ride had certainly made them stink. He'd wash them in the morning. He was much too tired to do anything about dirty clothes now. 

Alec was sorely tempted to fall onto the soft bed and snuggle under the heavy quilt but duty called. 

He returned to the library where the three brothers were patiently waiting for him. He ensured John that his dirty clothes and the wet bath chamber could be tended to tomorrow. John nodded and sat back down. They all enjoyed a cup of ale while Alec told his tale. 

* * *

"So then, from this witch you were able to ascertain that Malick stole the ruby of Serapha and that he plans to use it to rule the southern Kingdoms as his own?" Melvin asked. 

John looked aghast at the horrible news. Richard took off his glasses, cleaned the lenses, straightened out the arms and perched them on his nose again. He looked at Alec fearfully. 

"I'm afraid that's exactly what Dana predicted. She looked into her crystal, read my tea leaves and my palm. My goodness she did everything possible to look at the future short of studying my shit and this is what she came up with." He paced the floor. Ralph whined as he sensed the anxiety of his masters and his old friend Alec. "He is the one who stole it. He sent several thieves that he released purposefully from prison and sent them on this mission. Now it is on its way to Eoch. I fear what will happen when he holds it in his hand." 

"I don't understand. Our people fear witchcraft. How can Malick do this? How will he get away with this?" Melvin asked. 

Alec shrugged. "It does not matter. Once he has the ruby, he holds incredible power and the people will do his bidding or suffer the consequences. They won't be able to stop him, no matter what he plans on doing, be it good or bad. And white magic will suffer too. The whole country will be unsympathetic to the plights of witches and warlocks after he wrecks havoc with that jewel. His minions have killed to get that ruby. They slaughtered the priests that guard the jewel, among others. He will stop at nothing." 

"What can be done?" John asked quietly. He was always the sensible one. 

"I must go after the thieves who stole the jewel from the shrine and return it to its rightful place." 

"How?" It was Richard's first word in some time. 

"I have information about their route. They are coming through Elsinore to reach Eoch. I know the country well. They must stop to rest. And I know where they are right now." 

"What do you need from us?" John asked. 

"And if you're in such a hurry, why on earth would you detour and come up the mountain? You have wasted valuable time," Melvin scolded. 

"That's where you're wrong. I have found that they are in the mountain passage. One of the thieves has a wife who lives here now. She may give them supplies to continue their journey. And I'm sure after a few years in prison, her husband will be quite anxious to see her, if you understand my meaning." 

They all smiled lecherously. "Good thinking," Melvin said admiringly. "I shall take out my crystal and consult it. Come with me. There is much work to be done." 

Melvin continued to work into the night, while Alec begged off to rest. He climbed into the soft bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. Melvin's brothers helped him with his conjures and he was able to pinpoint the location of the merciless thieves and could see the deep red jewel clutched in the fist of the leader. He would be able to tell Alec exactly where to go. But that would wait until daylight. 

John rushed out of his brother's room to pack several meals for Alec's journeying. His blush was still evident as he sliced the bread. The last image in Melvin's crystal had been the three thieves carrying on with the wife and a chambermaid. Those men had certainly missed female company in the time they had been imprisoned. 

* * *

Hot coffee and wheat cakes awaited their well-rested guest. He ate while Melvin told him of the thieves' hideout. Unfortunately Melvin could not see them in his crystal that morning. He had a bad feeling about that but had no doubt that the thieves wouldn't have left till this morning. 

They sent Alec off with provisions. He thanked his friends profusely and carefully made his way from the castle to the trail. 

He found the cabin and fresh prints, both of man and horse, but the thieves had gone and they hadn't left any witnesses behind. The wife and maid were both dead, their necks sliced open carelessly and left to rot on the wood floor. 

Alec barely made it outside to throw up the contents of his stomach. Thunder whinnied and stamped his feet. Alec drank his water to get rid of the bitter taste. There was nothing he could do now but try to follow the trail. 

He made it down the mountainside before he had to stop in order to rest Thunder. He ate hungrily and drank his fill before he mounted his horse again. They continued for hours before they had to stop again. The weather was getting bad, the wind was picking up and both horse and rider were weary. 

As he rode, looking forward to stopping at the next village which was in sight, he mused on his meeting with Dana. The petite redhead had been his only stop on his journey back to Enodorra. He hadn't the courage to attempt to see Fox and plead to re-enter his life. He could still recall the smell of the incense she had burned while she sought the spirits out to tell of his future. The scent had been of spices, the room darkened and her chanting was hypnotic. His immediate future was to chase the thieves. It was fortuitous that they make their way through his homeland. He had returned immediately without trying to enter the well-guarded palace. 

Alec took shelter at a farmhouse. The cold driving rain was pelting his skin like ice pellets. It drummed into the back of his neck incessantly. 

There was no one about the stables. He found bales of straw to re-arrange into a bed and musty blankets to cover himself. He peeled his damp clothes and cloak, stuffed his gloves into one pocket, shoved his socks into his shoes and laid upon the firm mattress. 

Being naked was better than being wet and naked in order to warm up. He felt drowsy from the long ride and inclement weather. Thunder whinnied from his stall and the shuffle and soft whimpering of his own horse as well as the other animals, together with the hypnotic patter of the rain lulled him to sleep. 

That was how the stable master found him-under cover of horse blankets, on top of and surrounded by straw. There was a strange horse in the stall that surely belonged to the stranger. 

Walter frowned at the intrusion of man and animal. He approached the horse cautiously until it whinnied and nodded its head as if in greeting and to bid him closer. He stroked his nose, tracing the streak of white down its length, then pulled out half an apple that was browning with exposure. The horse took it and munched on it happily. 

He gazed down at the sleeping man and the frown turned momentarily into a smile. He didn't seem the least bit dangerous but he could have been a tired horse thief all the same. 

There had been a horse thief in the county and he wasn't about to slack off from his duties. He was always vigilant about his work. While the stable boys were snoring away gently in the loft and the the horses whinnied in their sleep, dreaming of crisp hay, no doubt, he would inspect every corner, making several passes to ensure that no one was lurking about before he turned in. 

So Walter took a quick look to see if anything was missing. Nothing at all seemed out of place but all the same he took down a pitch fork and with that firmly in hand he woke the slumbering man. 

Alec turned and rolled with a frown, still half asleep. He turned onto his back and looked up, the frown between his eyes deepening. He looked up at the tall figure looming over him. The man was wide and tall, dressed in thick breeches and a tunic with a long, heavy cloak and a hat that dripped rain from its brim. His face was hidden so his features couldn't be discerned. 

"Hello," Alec ventured. "What's this about?" He pointed at the pitch fork which was aimed at his neck. 

"You a thief then? Decide to take a nap before robbing us blind?" 

Alec grimaced at the points of the sharp fork against his skin then smiled at the man's outrageous suggestion. "No I just needed a warm place to rest. It's raining ice outside in case you hadn't noticed and my clothes were cold and damp not to mention that my flesh was frozen. I didn't think anyone would mind." 

"You didn't ask permission." 

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. "There wasn't anyone about." 

Walter relieved the pressure of the fork and planted it into the packed ground near his foot. 

"What's your name and your business?" 

"Alec. I'm looking for something that was stolen." 

"What would that be?" 

"Something quite valuable. A jewel imbued with magical powers," he expanded. 

Walter nodded but looked skeptical and yet satisfied at the same time. "You'd better move along now. The rain has stopped." 

Alex sighed. "Very well. Thank you so much for the hospitality", he said in a voice thick with sarcasm. 

Walter shook the rain from his hat. The pale light that filtered through the worn wooden planks of the barn and the small square of glass hit his balding dome so that his pink skin shone. 

Alec tried not to look at Walter. His imposing size very nearly made him swoon. He wouldn't mind a tumble in the hay with him. 

"What's your name?" He figured that casual conversation would distract him from lusty thoughts. 

"Walter." 

"That's a good name." 

"Good as any." 

"Are you from these parts?" 

"Born and raised." 

Alec managed to untangle himself from the blankets. He stood up unselfconsciously, totally naked and retrieved his clothes where they were spread out on a nearby bale. 

Walter studied his lovely firm body. He was tall and muscular, not as big as Walter but he would do well in a fight. His skin was pale but he had a fading suntan on his arms. Obviously a man who worked or spent time outdoors. His legs were strong, the thighs thick with muscle. His back was supple and his ass lush and round but firm. His cock was ample too, soft now, but when it hardened he knew it would be a length which would invite envy. His hair was a bit long. Strands of it fell into his face. He tied it back with a leather string now, revealing more of his face. There was still a trace of the fullness of youth in his cheeks and his short nose and sparkling green eyes lent him an air of innocent mischief and knowing seduction. 

Walter was glad the cloak was long, hanging to his knees. It would hide the growing erection in his breeches. 

Alec dressed quickly. His clothes were dry now. He slipped his hat on over his slicked hair and put on his leather gloves. He gave a last contemptuous glance at the man who had rudely awakened him and was now throwing him back out into the cold. 

Alec saddled up his horse and with another disgusted look behind him, he set off. Walter watched as the horse trotted away, waited until he was a black dot in the horizon where the dusty road met the sky, keeping his eyes on the rider. It was quite disappointing when he lost sight of the enticing round ass. 

* * *

He had to make camp before it got dark. Luckily Alec found an inn at the next village. It was bigger than the previous hamlet with its humble barn which had been his home for a few brief hours, and much more friendly. He discovered just how friendly the place was in the form of a very bold, pretty girl who plopped down on his lap as she served his dinner order. She introduced herself as Marita. A very pretty name befitting an equally enchanting woman. 

It was quite disconcerting to say the least. 

His hot dinner wouldn't stay that temperature for long as he fumbled to get the girl off his lap. He found that his fingers had tangled in her complicated skirts. This made her giggle delightedly. He blushed as he realized where his hand was touching. He really did want to get back to his supper, no matter how enticing the pink cheeked beauty with long, golden curls was. 

He was famished, and the stew, with its boiled potatoes, chunks of tender meat, hearty vegetables and spices was making his mouth water, more so than the beauty on his lap. Although little Alec was making an appearance. He groaned at the sight of the thick slices of bread to sop up the gravy and moaned again as she rubbed against his stiff cock. He stared hungrily at the big slice of apple pie and the hunks of cheese to follow his dinner. The girl's bosoms were in his face now but he could still smell his meal. Hunger won out. 

He fended off the tall wench with one hand while scooping up a spoonful of stew with his other hand. "Later, later," he begged. "I'm starving and I won't be of much use to you if I faint from hunger." 

She pouted but relented and flounced her skirts as she stepped away on quick little feet, blowing a kiss at him over her shoulder. 

When he'd had his fill, he patted his stomach and sighed contentedly. 

"More ale?" The serving wench returned with a twinkle in her eye and an exaggerated sway of her hips. She needn't have bothered to accentuate her attributes. They were quite apparent from her heaving bosom framed in her low-cut dress to her slim hips and the shapely legs visible when her skirts danced around her ankles. 

"It's later now," she prompted. 

"So it is." He pushed the plate and mug away indicating he was finished. Her smile brightened at that. 

He was in need of a bath and a good night's sleep but that could wait. For the next hour he engaged in a vigorous dalliance with the serving girl. When she left his room with a satisfied smile on her face, Alec rang for the boy to bring in a hot bowl of water so he could bathe. He climbed into bed, clean and softly scented and fell into a deep sleep until morning. 

He started off early the next morning, stopping only for a hot cup of coffee, freshly baked sweet rolls and fruit. He tucked some food into his rucksack for later. There was no telling how long the food John had packed would last and he wanted to waste as little time as possible stopping at inns. 

Alec rode for several days. At times the paths and trails were treacherous, with thieves waiting in the dark woods, villages sometimes far between each other and often he had to stop to simply rest and eat and get out of the dampness. 

His food supply was low when he came to the next town. It was bigger than the small villages and hamlets he had stopped at. He decided that a good night's rest in a real bed would be a welcome treat. Once he had tended to Thunder, he checked into the local inn, washed up and walked about, discreetly asking questions. He had lost the trail of the thieves and only instinct was driving him now. They had gotten a head start on him and he knew they also had to stop to rest and eat. Of course greed was a great motivator. They could be traveling day and night for all he knew. 

He was on their trail though. That had been confirmed by several townspeople. The good news cheered him. He would spent the night at the welcoming inn, have a decent supper, and in the morning start again. 

The rain had turned into sleet. Winter was giving warning that it was on its way. Alec turned away from the wind and rain and cloaked his face with his hood. He was startled by the sight of the stable hand at the entrance of a store. He could see the man through the foggy window, looking at feed and passing through bolts of fabric that spilled onto the floor. 

Walter came out moments later and felt someone watching him. It was the man he'd caught sleeping in his stable. He approached him slowly, thinking all the while what to say to him in greeting. 

When he was close enough to Alec, he tipped his hat and gave a gruff hello. Alec was also cordial, polite but not terribly friendly. He was still angry about being thrown out of a warm, cozy barn. He also didn't appreciate being woken from a deep sleep. 

They stood awkwardly for a few moments. 

Walter could see that Alec's long lashes were spiked together from the icy rain. His color was high from the cold. "I'm sorry, this is pure idiocy standing out here in this weather. Perhaps I could buy you a hot cup of tea to chase the cold away?" He motioned to a nearby tea house. 

"That would be nice. What are you doing here anyways?" 

"Running errands. The store has a special feed I like to give the animals." 

They walked into the cozy tea house populated strictly with women. Both men nodded at the ladies present and found a table. 

They shared a kettle of tea and a generous plate of biscuits with jam. It wasn't long before they entered into effortless conversation. Walter told Alec of his upbringing and of his horses. Of course they weren't his. He owned nothing but a small house and the property within, but the animals felt as though they belonged to him and not to his rich landowner employer. 

Alec told him of his own childhood in the eastern lands and how he had traveled mostly alone to his new homeland. He had held many different occupations, also taking time to apprentice to a blacksmith, which is how he acquired Thunder. He had made and lost small fortunes in card games. His sense of restlessness drove him to explore the western lands, finally finding a friendly home and friends where he could stay in the meantime, in comfort and want for nothing. Well nothing except his beloved. 

The conversation died at that point. Alec thought that perhaps Walter disagreed with his personal choice of loving another man, but discovered that Walter was saddened by the fact that his own lover, Robert, had passed away a few years ago. They had been together for over a decade. 

Alec patted Walter's big hand in sympathy. Walter tried to smile and found that by looking at Alec's sweet face, he succeeded. 

Walter was spending the night at the same inn as Alec. He knew the weather would turn bad and had informed his employer that he wouldn't be back until the next day at the earliest. They shared a hot supper of meat pies, soup and bread, finishing with apple pie and ale. They retired to the common room to hear an impromptu choir of drunk guests singing folk songs and lusty rhymes before going upstairs to their rooms. 

Alec paused at his door. "Perhaps you'd like to play a game of cards. I have a deck in my pack." 

"I would like that. I haven't played in some time." 

They made themselves comfortable on the bed, propped up by thick heavy pillows. They were equally matched in skills so Alec had to revert to cheating. But when Walter discovered it, quite early in the next game, he smiled and said nothing. It was only when Alec was betrayed by a card hidden in his tunic sleeve that Walter roared at him with fake outrage. 

Alec was startled by Walter's reaction. He jumped up, tangled in the bed sheets and promptly fell down in a heap on his discarded cape. 

Walter roared, this time with laughter. He helped pick Alec up. The boy's face was pink with embarrassment. He looked down at his feet sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was just too funny." 

"You knew I was cheating?" 

"Of course. I've played longer than you've been alive." 

Alec lifted up his head, smiled and laughed huskily. "You're not that old! You really frightened me. I thought I would have to defend myself in a fight. It wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged, still a bit embarrassed. 

"At least you have the morals to feel bad," Walter commented. 

"I could have won without you discovering me," he retorted. 

"Of course you could have," he replied sarcastically. 

Alec lifted his chin higher. "I could take you in any sort of game." 

"It's lucky we weren't playing for money. Otherwise I wouldn't be so forgiving." 

"I could best you old man," he taunted. 

"Is that so?" Walter cocked an eyebrow and did his level best to look severe. 

Alec felt his stomach jump up and down a few times. That staredown was quite effective. He changed his tactic. "Since we are in one of the arenas where I perform most effectively, we should start there." He indicated the bed. 

"Why don't you throw down the gauntlet and I will take you up on that challenge." 

Alec grinned and tossed his tunic onto the bedspread. He followed that with his trousers and under garment. Walter hastily followed suit. 

They stood stark naked staring at each other's bodies. Alec was impressed by the well-defined muscles on Walter's big, broad frame, so effectively hidden by his loose, voluminous clothing. He envied the cut of his muscles, from the broad chest and massive arms to the ripples of his belly and down his thickly muscled legs. Alec's hole twitched at the thought of the club sticking up from between Walter's legs penetrating him. 

He laid down on the bed, spread his legs in invitation and crooked a finger at his mate. Walter smiled down at him, taking in the lazy, sensual grin, the sparkling green eyes that promised heavenly pleasure and the lithe but muscular body lying on the bed. 

He crawled on top of Alec and smothered his face with kisses. Alec opened his mouth with a groan and Walter licked his lip first before spearing his mouth with his tongue. Alec pulled him down firmly with his muscular legs so that they ground their pelvises together. 

Sticky cream smeared across Alec's thighs from Walter's leaking cock. He knew a better use for that substance, and reaching down between their writhing bodies, he scooped up a palm full and rubbed it against his ass, sticking a finger up his hole to lubricate it. He moaned at the feel of something up his ass, even if it was only his finger. He took some more of the thick, sticky cream and rubbed more into his opening, this time with two fingers. 

Walter pulled back to see what Alec was up to. At the sight of his lover rubbing and fucking his ass Walter became even more aroused. He watched as another finger was inserted and his mouth hung open at the sight of those thrusting fingers. 

The boy was a sexual creature such as he'd never met. Robert had been a creature of habit. They hadn't experimented much, rarely changed positions and he was comfortable with their routine, never complaining about the monotony but when Alec met his eye and didn't look away, he knew he was in for a long night of untold pleasures. 

A slight blush had crept up Alec's cheekbones but whether it was from arousal or some small embarrassment at his boldness, Walter couldn't tell. 

He spread his legs wide, hooked them over Walter's thighs as the big man knelt over him and helped himself to another palm full of the oozing cream. 

"Let me." Walter pulled Alec's hand away and replaced it with his own. 

After a few long thrusts inside the tight heat of Alec's ass, Alec cried out "enough! I'm too close," and batted away the large hand. 

Walter pulled him closer and began to thrust gently into Alec's ass. Alec encouraged him with soft moans and cries until he was encased inside the boy's tight heat. He thrust forward again, angling to find that tight knot of pleasure inside of him. Alec jumped and cried out, nearly screaming in pleasure. 

Walter gave him a leering look and grabbing tight hold of his hips began to fuck him long and hard. Alec pulled him closer with his muscled legs and pushed enthusiastically in counterpoint. He wound his arms around Walter's neck and began to kiss his face and nibble on his big ears seductively, all the while uttering moans and grunts and sighs of pleasure. 

Walter kissed him back with equal ardor. The boy's mouth was a delight, with those soft full lips and the talented tongue that sucked his own sensually. 

Walter pulled away for a moment, grasped Alec's throbbing member in his big hand and began to pump it in time to his rhythm. Alec groaned and shut his eyes, twisting his head from side to side in abandon. He gave a final scream that he muffled with his arm and climaxed. A copious amount of fluid spattered both his and Walter's bodies. 

The tight clamping down on Walter's cock, in addition to the wild abandon of Alec's climax sent him over the edge. He thrust a few more times, losing his momentum in the heat of the moment and came with a great shout, collapsing onto Alec and nearly breaking the sturdy bed. 

A hard pounding on the wall and voices telling them to be quiet didn't spoil the mood. Instead they rocked the bed with laughter. 

"You certainly make a tremendous amount of noise," Walter complained good-naturedly. 

"You encourage that in a man," Alec replied, still trying to catch his breath. 

Walter rolled off of him. "I think they're just jealous." 

Alec looked over at his sweaty, heaving body. "I don't blame them." 

Walter blushed and kissed Alec gently. "I'll get a damp towel." 

He dried them both off and returned to bed. "Shall I spend the night?" 

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned. "You'd better." 

Walter chuckled and drew the covers over them. Alec snuggled into the warm sheets and blankets and threw an arm and leg over Walter's still warm, slightly sweaty body. "Good night," he whispered sleepily and closed his eyes. 

Walter clutched him closer and ran a soothing hand over his back. He leaned over to inhale the sweet scent of Alec's hair and closed his eyes, totally exhausted, though his heart was swelling with the first stirrings of love. 

The next morning, they lazed in bed for a short while after bathing hurriedly and brushing their teeth. Alec insisted that they shave as well. There was nothing worse than beard burn. He then proceeded to dive between Walter's legs to suck his cock for a rather long time to show him what a very clean-shaven cheek felt like against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

Walter returned the favor after a full breakfast of eggs, ham, sweet rolls and coffee. The big meal bolstered his energy and in no time Alec was crying out his ecstasy. 

They went their separate ways after a long good-bye kiss, Walter back to his stables and Alec to continue his journey.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
